CAMBIANDO DE VIDA
by AngelSaru
Summary: Naruto esperaba pasar su cumpleaño rodeado de su familia y amigos, junto a su novio pero nada había salido com esperaba, ese había sido el peor de sus cumpleaños, dandose cuenta que su novio no lo amaba tanto como él creía. Siendo capaz de engañarlo el mismo día de su cimpleaño y no solo eso sino que en su propía casa con su prima, donde se encontraban todos reunidos par


**CAMBIANDO DE VIDA**

 **NOTA DEL FANFIC**

Este fic es un especial que había escrito comemorando el cumple de uno de mis personajes favoritos Naruto, por cierto tiene la misma fecha de cumple de mi hermano, quien también adora a Naruto jejeje, espero les guste el fic el cual tendra un solo capítulo. Les pido perdón por adelantado por las faltas ortográficas que pueda haber.

 **NOTA DEL CAPITULO**

El fic es un Sasunaru pero con un final no tan feliz para muchos tampoco sera larga, pero que da a entender que Naruto podrá volver a tener una nueva oportunidad para en contrar el amor. El fic tendra imagenes, las cuales podran encontrar en mi face la cual es **AngelSaru Fanfics**.

 **Único** **Capítulo: CAMBIANDO DE VIDA**

Tenía tan solo 15 años, pero ya tenía muchas responsabilidades por delante, por ser quien era, pero aun así nadie podía negar que era un niño lleno de vida con una gran sonrisa, que iluminaba todo a su paso, era increíble que ya siendo adolescente fuera tan revoltoso y que mantuviera esa esencia de ingenuidad y seguir siendo como un niño. El iluminaba todo por donde pasaba con esa gran sonrisa y por su personalidad, tenía la facilidad de hacer amigos donde quiera que iba, se gana el corazón de las personas. El era Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, hijo único del matrimonio Namikaze-Uzumaki quienes eran la familia mas poderosa de Japón, ya que se habían unido dos de las familias más ricas, los Namikazes y por otro lado los Uzumakis, convirtiendose de esa manera en la familia mas poderosa del país seguida por los Uchihas, quienes estaban felices por la relación de su hijo menor con el hijo de sus queridos amigos Minato y Kushina.

Sus hijos se conocían hace varios años, eran muy buenos amigos y hace cuestión de medio año empezaron a ser novios, siendo la envidia del Colegio, por tan hermosa pareja tanto Sasuke como Naruto eran muy lindos. Este día todos estaban como locos en la casa de los Namikazes ya que era el cumpleaños de su hijo, por lo que debían organizar la fiesta, donde asistirían todos sus compañeros y amigos. Naruto había salido temprano para ir al Colegio, esta feliz por cumplir 15 años y porque había decidido terminar con el martirio de su novio y amigo, quien estuvo esperándolo hasta ahora para consumar su amor, por lo que la espera terminaría, no precisamente ese día solo que él ya se sentía preparado para estar con Sasuke, se sentía inseguro al principio sobre los sentimientos de su novio, pero quien no lo estaría si este tenía la reputación de un playboys y él fue testigo de primera mano que no eran rumores, Sasuke se había acostado con las más lindas y hermosas chicas tanto del Colegio como de afuera, sin contar de los donceles que pasaron por su mano, lo único que no había hecho es tener una relación seria con ninguno de ellos, él era su primer novio oficial ante todos y desde que su relación fue publica los rumores habían terminado, pero eso no evitaba que siguiera habiendo personas mal intencionadas buscando separarlos, antes de que fueran novios fueron los mejores amigos, cuando conocieron a la familia del otro resulto ser que sus padres eran muy buenos amigos, Sasuke tenía un hermano mayor unos cinco años mayor que ellos, al cual aun no conocía ya que este había ido a estudiar al extranjero, pero lo había visto en fotografías era un chico muy guapo era muy parecido a Sasuke, pero a su parecer Sasuke era muy parecido a su madre y su hermano a su padre, aun así los dos eran muy guapos y sexys para su opinión.

Por suerte esos tipos de persona que querían dañar su relación, se habían dado por vencidos al ver que lo que sentían era verdadero, había llegado temprano a la escuela a petición del viejo Director, al llegar junto a este le había preguntado que había decido sobre la carta que le entrego hace unos días, en el cual le decían que había ganado una beca al extranjero, la que leyó detenidamente para luego guardarla en su mochila que aun estaba allí, aun estaba indeciso si se aceptaba o no, más ahora estaba en una relación con Sasuke, no quería separase de él debía ver cual era lo mejor para él la verdad le encantaba la idea de ir al extranjero a estudiar lo que deseaba, además le daban la posibilidad de elegir a donde quería ir y no solo terminaría afuera su secundaria y luego continuar con la universitaria, mejor oferta no podía conseguir después de todo era uno de los mejores estudiantes de la escuela, no solo eso el era muy inteligente por lo que podía ir en cursos superiores, pero no quería dejar a sus amigos por lo que seguía en él año que le tocaba.

Estaba recorriendo los pasillos, hasta que sintió que lo estiraban de su brazo y lo pegaban a la pared de uno de los corredores, en eso siente que que era besado tenía la intención de empujar a la persona que lo besaba, pero no era ningún extraño para él era su novio, quien casi lo deja sin aires, al separarse al poco tiempo vuelve a darle otro beso y Sasuke empieza a deshacer el nudo de su corbata dejándolo sin habla (Imagen en el Face), no tenía la menor idea de lo que tramaba Sasuke al hacer eso.

 **\- Muchas felicidades amor, ahora prepárate que te daré tu regalo.** \- Había dicho con la voz más sexy que Naruto halla escuchado antes, estaba rojo y nervioso por lo que podría ocurrir, aunque esperaba que Sasuke no hiciera nada incorrecto en pleno corredor del Colegio. Sasuke beso su frente para tranquilizar a su novio. **\- Solo bromeaba, tu regalo te lo daré en la fiesta. Por cierto, ¿De donde venias?.**

 **\- De ver al Director, ¿Y tu que haces tan temprano por aquí?.**

 **\- Simple, fui a buscarte a tu casa y me dijeron que ya habías salido. Además quería ser uno de los primeros en felicitarte.** \- Lo había dicho antes de volver a besar a su hermoso novio.

De esa manera el día transcurrió de forma normal, terminando las horas de clases y así dirigirse cada uno a su respectiva casa, para prepararse e ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños que de Naruto que se realizaría entre la tarde-noche en su casa. Al llegar a su casa Naruto se encontró con la sorpresa que su prima Karin estaba de visita, por lo que estaba muy feliz por ello, sin saber que ella sería la causante de su dolor más tarde en la fiesta. Ya había llegado la hora de la fiesta todo transcurría de lo mejor, su prima no se había encontrado con Sasuke, ya que esta se encontraba con Sakura, de quien se había hecho muy buenas amigas, durante el tiempo que Karin venía de visita, por lo que conocía a los amigos de su primo, como también estaba enamorada o creía estarlo de Sasuke, por lo que ese día no perdería tiempo para conquistarlo, sabía de la reputación de galán que este tenía por lo que no creía que le fuera difícil conseguir estar con él. Había visto que este se había ido hacía uno de los corredores por lo que fue tras este, le costo mucho que este cediera ante sus insinuaciones, pero lo logro podía dar gracias a que este se encontraba un poco tomado, pero ya iban por buen camino, la excitación de ambos iba en aumento, por lo que debían ser rápidos en consumarlo ya que se encontraban en una fiesta, en la casa de sus tíos y para finalizar en uno de los pasillos de la casa.

Naruto había dejado solos a sus invitados con el fin de buscar a su novio, quien lo había dejado solo por estar un poco mareo por consumir alcohol sin saberlo por una broma de Kiba, estaba recorriendo los pasillos de la casa hasta que empezó a escuchar ruidos extraños, por lo que se fue acercando hacía donde provenían estos y al ver a que se debían los ruidos, que resultaron ser gemidos su corazón se rompió en pedazos, al ver la imagen de su novio y su prima teniendo sexo en medio de pleno pasillo, viendo como esta era penetrada por Sasuke y como ambos disfrutaban de ello (Imagen en el Face), sin importarles en el lugar donde estaban y sobre todo a quien lastimaban con ese acto, no pudo contenerse por lo que comenzó a llorar sin parar, delatándose con los otros dos, quien al verse descubierto no supieron que hacer, una moría de vergüenza porque su primo lo había visto de esa manera, pero no entendía del porque de las lagrimas de este, hasta que lo supo su primo estaba enamorado de Sasuke y por la reacción de este el sentimiento era mutuo, "¿¡Por Dios, que había hecho!?, había lastimado a su primo a quien quería como a nadie", Naruto salio corriendo del lugar pasando por el salón para luego salir de la casa, no soportaba el dolor de ser traicionado por dos personas a quien quería, Sasuke salio tras Naruto no podía dejarlo solo, necesitaba explicarle lo sucedido.

Mientras que los invitados no sabían que pasaba hasta que pudieron suponer que Naruto había visto algo, al ver en las condiciones en que se encontraba la prima de Naruto, los padres de Naruto al ver lo ocurrido empezaron a despedir a las personas dando por terminado la fiesta, luego fueron junto a su sobrina para saber lo que sucedía, esta no tuvo opción que contarles lo ocurrido, recibiendo una cachetada por parte de su tía por haberse metido con el novio de su primo, Karin al saber esto se sintió peor de lo que estaba por que no sabía que ellos eran novios, ella creía que solo eran amigos. No tenía perdón lo que había hecho, se había metido con el novio de su primo.

Llevaba un buen tiempo buscando a Naruto para explicarle como fueron las coas, pero que podía decir a su defensa nada, se había metido con la prima de la persona que amaba. Y para su mala suerte comenzaba a llover, al dar la vuelta encontró a Naruto recostado por una pared, por lo que se le acerco Naruto intento irse pero fue detenido por Sasuke.

 **\- Naruto perdón, no se que paso. Ella me sedujo y...** \- Sasuke fue interrumpido por Naruto, quien ya estaba mas calmado, ya había dejado de llorar y pensado en que haría de aquí en adelante.

 **\- ¡Callate Sasuke!, no quiero escucharte. No importa quien sedujo a quien, tu pudiste negarte.** \- Era cierto lo que Naruto le decía, fue débil y cayo ante lo que le ofrecían. **\- Con ello solo me demostraste, que no me amabas lo suficiente, como creía.** \- Al terminar de decir eso se soltó del agarre de Sasuke para ir a su casa, pero fue detenido nuevamente por Sasuke, quien lo había besado tratando de demostrarle lo que sentía, que si lo quería y que estaba arrepentido (Imagen en el Face).

Pero parra Naruto ese beso ya no significaba nada solo dolor y asco al ser besado por Sasuke, quien tiempo atrás besaba y tenía relaciones con su prima en su casa. Aun así dejo que Sasuke lo besara, ese sería su ultimo beso como novios, porque hasta ahí llegaban no podía seguir con él, al separarse Naruto lo miraba de una manera que jamas había visto Sasuke hasta ese momento, su mirada no reflejaba nada estaban vacíos sin sentimiento alguno, con ello supo que nada volvería a ser igual, el Naruto que él conocía había muerto, él lo había matado.

 **\- Sasuke, no me busques más hemos terminado.** \- Dijo para retirarse del lugar dejando solo a Sasuke, pero ante Naruto le había dado un ultimo beso de despedida, quedando Sasuke bajo la lluvia triste por todo lo ocurrido (Imagen en el Face).

Al llegar Naruto a su casa era esperado por sus padres, Karin ya no estaba en la casa sus padres la habían mandado de vuelta a su casa con el chofer, lo cual agradecía Naruto no quería verla. Naruto le había informado a sus padres sobre la decisión que había tomado, el de aceptar la beca que había ganado y estudiar afuera, por lo que les había pedido que no dijeran nada a nadie hasta su partida, una vez que se fuera tampoco quería que supieran a donde se encontraba, ya nada lo retenía en Japón, mañana empezaría a empacar sus cosas y le avisaría de su decisión al Director que acepto la beca, sus padres por más que se sintieran mal por alejarse de su hijo, solo podían respetar su decisión, porque ese a quien veían ya no era el chico alegre que habían criado con tanto amor.

Pasaron unos días de lo sucedido, nadie en el Colegio sabía nada de Naruto, solo que había terminado con Sasuke por ser traicionado por este, en esos momentos Naruto se encontraba con sus padres en el aeropuerto, había llegado el momento de irse al extranjero, una vez que subio al avión y este despego Naruto se permitio llorar por ultima vez por la doble traición que había sufrido (Imagen en el Face). De ahí en adelante todo cambiaría para él, debía encontrarse de nuevo, superar lo sucedido y empezar de nuevo, ya que con esa traición todo había cambiado no solo para él, sino para los que se vieron involucrados con ese hecho.

Habían pasado los años, varios para ser exactos ya era todo un profesional a su tan solo 22 años, pero que se podía esperar siendo que siempre había sido muy inteligente, un genio para muchos de sus profesores y colegas, y al dedicarse solo a los estudios pudo terminar muy rápido sus estudios, ahora iba de regreso a Japón pero no junto a sus padres, más bien a lo de sus abuelos paternos, ya que su abuela lo había mandado llamar pidiéndole ayuda, esperaba que todo saliera bien en su nuevo destino, tenía pensado quedarse una temporada indefinida en el lugar cambiando de aire y vida, le costo recuperarse por lo sucedido con Sasuke y su prima, estos dos lo habían buscado por todas partes, pero no lo hallaron ahora también se sentía con la fuerza de enfrentarse a ellos si se los llegara a cruzar. También sentía que en Tokyo le esperaba cosas buenas y quizás el verdadero amor a prueba de todo, el cual no lo tuvo con Sasuke.

 **¿FIN?**

 _"_ _ **Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír.**_ _ **"**_

 _ **"**_ _ **Cuando menos lo esperamos, la vida nos coloca delante un desafío que pone a prueba nuestro coraje y nuestra voluntad de cambio.**_ _ **"**_

 **NOTAS FINALES**

Espero hallan disfrutado del fic, espero su comentario de pendiendo de ustedes, el fic podría terner continuacíon. Besos...


End file.
